


The Fic With The Playdoh

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, andy looks on mom sites and i cant blame him, bad day playdoh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy finds a recipe for bad day playdoh online and thinks it might help Joe when he's in headspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic With The Playdoh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really lame and I actually FOUND a recipe for this on a parenting site. I'll come back and link it soon. I immediately thought of Andy and little!Joe when I saw it actually, so this has been brewing for a few days.  
> Also, my last Trohley ageplay got an amazing amount of comments and requests to do more and I'm just WOWED by that! Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Also, please check out the tumblr for this verse @ bammyjammies.tumblr.com!

Andy wasn't actually trying to find anything that one night when he was going through mom sites on the internet, he just kinda happened upon it, and it was one of the most brilliant things he'd seen in awhile. He also realized that if it worked well enough, he could try and see if Joe would enjoy it while he was in his little headspace.

So he happily printed it off the website and stored it for a few weeks before he actually made a move to work on it. He waited until Joe had to go out to eat with some friends before pulling out the recipe, knowing he had the ingredients on hand.

He fixed it all together, and he found it rather therapeutic himself just making it. He found a purple dye and dyed the mix purple just so it wouldn't have a bland color to it, figuring that Joe would appreciate it in the long run.

Once he was done fixing the lemon-scented 'bad day playdoh', he squished it together and into am empty, cleaned peanut butter jar, feeling really good about what he'd just made. Now he'd have to wait until he needed it again. He hoped it wouldn't be too awful soon.

In fact, it was only a few more weeks, and it was almost so sudden that Andy had almost forgotten he had the stuff stored away.

The band had been practicing, because it wouldn't be too long before they had to tour, and Andy could tell that Joe was a bit _off_. Like, it wasn't direct, but he could tell in the way that Joe would sometimes slip up on beats, or how he hadn't really talked or joked around with the others that day.

Andy didn't say anything about it during practice, but he found out that it didn't need to be said once they had gotten home. Joe had retreated to the guest bedroom and came out moments later with the familiar stuffed panda and blanket in tow. Andy accepted him with open arms and warm hugs.

"You feeling okay, angel?" Andy whispered his question, rubbing soothing circles into Joe's back, feeling him grow more lax in his hug.

"Felt bad today, Papa." Joe murmurs, voice a little tight as he hides his face in his Mickey Mouse blanket.

Andy hums in response, continuing to sooth Joe quietly for a few minutes before the thought strikes him. _The playdoh!_

"Baby, you think you'll be ok here for a minute? I think I have something that might help you feel better." Andy says, then placing a kiss on Joe's temple.

"'kay. Don't take long, Papa." Joe sighs, squirming out of Andy's lap onto the empty couch space beside him.

Joe doesn't have to wait long, because Andy is back moments later with the peanut butter jar in hand and a smile on his face. Joe looms at the jar with a confused expression as Andy settles back down on the couch. "What's that?" he asks, curiosity peaking as Andy opens it and pries out something purple.

"Playdoh. It's supposed to make feel better. I made it myself, and it smells like lemons." Andy responds, passing the jar to Joe, who quickly takes some out as he smells the lemon scent.

Joe doesn't say anything for awhile, pressing the clay in-between his hands and fingers, a small smile forming on his face as he turns to Andy. "I think it's really working, Papa!" he says, and his tone is definitely happier. "You're the best!"

Andy _has_ to smile back, because his little boy's smile was infectious and he's really glad he didn't mess up in introducing the playdoh to him. "I'm glad you like it, kiddo."

"We should use it all the time!" Joe says, and they do.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> (Request are always open and will be written! I write for FOB and Panic!)


End file.
